


blinding lights | stranger things fanfiction

by DCnovels



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCnovels/pseuds/DCnovels
Summary: When the Byers family moved from Hawkins and into Maine in 1986 the Russian spies tracked them down and raided the Byers home, capturing Will and holding him captive in a secret laboratory where they could test on him and see if Will would ever break and tell them what really happened when he was in the Upside Down three years ago.Will doesn't tell them anything, resulting in him going insane and depressed. The results to his actions may even cost his life.The only thing Will is depending on is if Eleven can find where the Russians took him, and how she can save Will before it’s too late.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

TW!!: mention of blood and cuts along the body

Will Byers POV:

It was clear there was no way out of this hell. I tried my best to escape and to convince the Russians that I don’t remember what had went down when I went missing just three years ago. But they didn’t take that for an answer. 

They wanted to know how I even survived that hellhole for so long. They craved for answers, demanding something out of me that I didn’t have. They threatened me that they would kill me if I didn’t tell them, that they would do things to me I didn’t even know would have even thought of. 

Ever since I was put into this laboratory, I lost fifteen pounds from the Russians starving me and I have deep cuts along my arms and legs from when they beaten me up just for me to say something. 

I didn’t even recognize myself anymore. I could see the outline of my rib cage, the cuts along my body was infected and bloody. My bowl cut was no more, as the Russians shaved my head into a buzz cut like what Eleven had three years ago. I looked like a completely different person. And I hated it. 

At least I had clothes to wear; but what they gave me was something you would find out of a hospital patient. I wore blue thin pants, an old white t-shirt with these weird bracelets along my wrist that was a tracking device so they knew where I was at all times. 

I wasn’t given a bed. An empty white room was my room that I would spend most of my time in. I would just lay on the floor, curled up in a fetal position, thinking about what my family is doing, or what my friends are doing right now. But I also wondered of things like why these Russians were doing this to me. What purpose did they have to torture a random boy like me, and why they wanted me to give them answers on what I saw in the Upside Down three years ago. 

I sniffled softly, thinking more. 

I have been in here trapped for about three months. And they still won’t let me go to be with my family again. But I know someday, El will somehow find this lab and rescue me. She will save me and kill off these Russians torturing me. I just know it...

I closed my eyes, slowly bringing my hands to my chest as I desired for some sort of warmth. I thought of my friends back in Hawkins; Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Max, El... Clenching my teeth, I fought back tears that wanted to spill from my eyes. 

“Please, El...” I whispered to myself. “if you can hear me... give me a sign.”

But not one sign was given to me. 

Suddenly, there was a sound of a bolt unlocking made me violently flinch, I quickly opened my eyes to see who wanted to come in. 

I scooted back, whimpering as the thick metal door slowly opened. Three Russian soldiers stood at the doorframe, one soldier had a large syringe in his hand. I breathed heavy, knowing what they were going to do to me. 

As they walked towards me, I shook my head while putting my hands up to my face to defend myself. My back pressed against the white brick wall, I cried loudly for them not to touch me since I knew what they were planning on doing to me. 

But they didn’t listen. 

The soldiers grabbed my arms, pushing me down onto the floor to keep me still. I screamed, my heart pounding out of my chest. One soldier put his palm over my mouth so I couldn’t scream anymore, the other soldier injecting the medication into my arm. I cried, feeling the medicine flow into my veins. 

But for a moment, everything was peaceful. I stopped screaming, I stopped moving, I just laid there; staring at the pasty white ceiling. 

Then, everything faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven’s POV:

This was the fourth night in a row that Joyce had cried nonstop throughout the night. She was terrified, that her baby boy was somewhere out there, all alone. Jonathan tried to ease her by singing her soft lullabies but Joyce couldn’t take it. She yelled at him, screaming for him to go away. 

I have never seen someone long for a person like what Joyce has for these past few months. 

It was restless in the Byers home. Every night Joyce would go out and ask if anyone has seen Will. No one has ever said yes. Joyce tried to contact the police ever since the incident of the Russians raided our home and took Will hostage, but the police couldn’t find a trace of where they went, leaving Will to go officially missing. 

Joyce has then started talking to herself; like she is talking to Will. I would watch her in Will’s bedroom, looking around at his drawings posted on the walls. But it’s been awhile since she has last gone in his room, since it makes her cry too much to see the last remaining things Will had before he was taken.

Joyce and Jonathan were still making posters for Will, like what they did when Will went missing when he was in the Upside Down. 

“El? You there?” Mike’s voice said over the phone. 

I snapped back into reality, shaking my head as I put the telephone back up to my ear I replied, “Yes.” 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I... I’m just worried about Will.” I said, tugging my finger on the telephone’s thick wire. 

“We all are. Dustin is freaking out because his stupid radio tower that he made last summer is not working anymore. He thought that was a way to spy on the Russians again to maybe give us information where Will is.” Mike explained. 

I bit my lip. “Well, I think I should go... It’s getting late.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t sound well.” Mike said. 

“I’m fine, Mike.” I assured him. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“Okay... I love you.” Mike said. 

I smiled, “I love you too.” 

And just like that, I hung up the call. Standing up from my bed, I rubbed my arms as I walked out and into the main hallway, taking a quick glance on what Joyce was doing. She and Jonathan were talking quietly, her face was red as her eyes were tired from crying so much. She was exhausted from all of this. She just wants her son back. 

I sighed, walking slowly to Will’s bedroom. 

Touching the wooden doorframe, I smiled as my eyes laid upon a drawing of me and him that he made. I gently took the drawing off of the wall and stared at it for a bit. 

Will drew me as a superhero, as if I was someone who came out of a unrealistic movie. Then there was Will, standing right beside me, with his wizard hat and wizard clothing. 

“Will the Wise.” I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes. “oh, Will... where did you go?” 

I gasped softly, watching teardrops fall onto the drawing. 

Closing my eyes tightly, I hugged the drawing close, as if Will was there. “Where are you?” I said again to myself. 

Then I just remembered. 

The Void. 

My eyes opened as I quickly ran out of his room and into the living room, with his drawing still in my hands. 

“Joyce, do you have a blindfold?” I asked her. 

She looked up at me if I was crazy. “What?” 

“Do you have one?” I said again. 

“Y-yes I do but-” Joyce was interrupted by Jonathan getting up from the couch and telling me, “What are you going to do with it?” He asked. 

“You’ll see.” I replied, turning on the TV so it’s only static and white noise. 

As he handed me the blindfold, I quickly put it around my head and tied it tightly so I couldn’t see anything. I then breathed in deep, my hands clutching onto Will’s drawing. 

I thought of Will, so I could go back to the void and see what the Russians did with him. 

Blood dripped from my nose, feeling a cool breeze hitting my face, I gasped, opening my eyes to see the darkness ahead and all around me. 

Desperately looking around, I yelled Will’s name for a good minute or two until I saw something familiar just a few feet away from me. 

“Will?” I mumbled. 

He shuttered, his eyes were closed, as he had cuts along his body. I gasped, kneeling down to his level. 

“Will!” I said. “Will, can you hear me?” 

He didn’t move. I could only hear his gasping breaths for air. I could tell he was on the verge of death. 

I cried, studying of what he looked like. He was beaten. Bruised. Tortured. Hurt.

I clasped my hand over my mouth, my hand gently touching his cheek. But he couldn’t feel me. I sniffled, laying next to him just to see his face. 

“Will...” I cried. “please, hear me... I’m here. I’m here.” 

I then held him close, as I repeated, “I’m here. Don’t worry. You will be okay. I will find you...”


	3. Chapter 3

Will Byers POV:

As I opened my eyes, I saw handcuffs tightly bound to my wrists where I could barley move. I was sat at a white table, with a glass window in front of me. I looked up, noticing a man standing on the other side of the glass with two Russian guards by his side. He stared at me for a moment, then smiled. 

“Byers. You’re awake.” He spoke. His voice echoed as if we were in a cave, his words seeped into my mind like venom.

I whimpered, tugging at the handcuffs. My heart started to race as I realized I was bound to this table; I will be forced to participate in something that might end in death. 

“Oh, Will. You’re too much,” his thick Russian accent pounded into my ears. “you think you can get away from me... but when really, I have you trapped here until you tell us what happened.” 

“I told you, I don’t remember!” I yelled, my voice cracking. 

“You are just making this harder for yourself, boy.” he replied. “we need answers. We want them now. Because they will take over soon.” 

“What the hell are you taking about?” I said. 

“You see Byers, we have our own mutated monster that Hawkins was infested with three years ago. We want to know how you survived in that underworld.” 

My eyes widened. “That’s impossible. You can’t just make another Demogorgen.” 

“A... what?” He chuckled, the guards beside him laughing also. 

“That’s what my friends and I call them back in Hawkins. They are called Demogorgens. And the underworld is called The Upside Down.” I responded. 

He laughed again, as if he was mocking me. “Is this from you and your friends little imaginations? Should I capture them too to see what they think?” 

“No, it’s from a board game.” I quickly answered.

He sighs. “Well, I’ll give it to you kid, Demogorgen is a good name for those creatures. And I would like you to meet one.” 

“What?” I whispered, in disbelief I would ever see a Demogorgen again. 

“Bring him to the chambers.” He said; the soldiers nodded in reply while they grasped onto my arms and dragging me out of the room. 

I yelled, “What are you going to do with me?” 

But they didn’t reply. 

Trying to fight back was a challenge, since I barley had any strength in me left. I cried, begging them to stop. But no one listened to me in this lab. 

As I was being forcefully dragged down a long corridor; I saw cells filled with inmates, looking at me in fear. I was in disbelief that this was an actual prison ward, but it sure looked like one. 

“Please, help me!” I screamed. 

Their eyes only stared me down, some even turning away as if they knew what was going to happen to me. 

But there was inmate that I noticed, who looked familiar. His head was shaved clean, his face was cut and bruised. He wore exactly what I wore. And once he saw me, his mouth fell open in shock. He walked slowly to the bars of his cell. He knew who I was. And I knew him. 

He was the chief of police. He had found me in the depths of The Upside Down. He knew things about me that I couldn’t ever discover. He saved my life and saved the people of Hawkins. He was the caretaker of El, he looked after her when no one would. She depended on him. And he depended on her. Still, El believes that he’s dead from what happened last summer. But he’s right here in front of me, looking at me. 

I gasped. “Hopper!”


	4. Chapter 4

Will’s POV:

After I said his name I could feel his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. His eyes were filled with fear, as he grabs onto the bars of his cell. He then quietly says, “Will.” I could tell that he had no idea why the hell I was here. And to be honest, I had no idea either. 

I cried, smiling happily that he still recognized me even though I looked completely different. The soldiers still kept a firm hand on my arms, pulling me further and further away from Hopper. I started to choke on my gasping breaths while I continued to beg the soldiers to let me go. 

I was dragged down several flights of stairs leading down to a deep and dark basement where it smelled like dead animals and cigarettes. 

The man in front of the mirror I saw earlier was standing in front of a door that lead to a wide cage. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as I approached him. 

“Let me tell you boy,” he states while I stared into his hazel eyes that seemed lifeless and still. “You’ve got fight in you. And you didn’t give up. I gave you hell, and you didn’t fall. You would be a wonderful leader... but that won’t happen.” his eyes then looked to the cage. “the... Demogorgen will have a wonderful dinner tonight.” he chuckled, then signaled the soldiers to push me into the cage. 

I grunted as they threw me in. Instantly I noticed the splattered blood along the walls and floor. There was some sort of thick saliva that coated the ground. It was the kind that I had seen in The Upside Down. 

My hands trembled in fear, staring at a small and narrow wooden door being opened on its own. I shook my head, unable to even comprehend what was even in front of me. 

I slowly stood to my feet, but I struggled since my body was shaking violently. Then, a large human-like hand appeared from the inside of the door. The Demogorgen’s plant-like face appeared next, though the flaps of its face was closed, hiding away it’s nasty sharp teeth that inhabited its mouth. 

Backing up, I felt my back touch the cage’s wall. I had no where else to go. I was trapped here, with this creature that took me captive three years ago. It was the one that took my childhood away, and took me away from my family. 

But as I continued to study it, it noticed me, and sensed my presence. 

“This is your last chance, Byers.” The leader said. “tell us what happened, or else you will die.” 

My eyes were glued to the Demogorgen. I didn’t want to look away. Because if I did, I knew I would be it’s supper for tonight. 

And as it slowly walked to me; I knew I had a choice to live or die. 

“I...” I mumbled, thoughts filling my head and memories flooding. Goosebumps formed along my arms and legs, I could feel a sort of numbness that took over my body. 

“You what boy? Just say it!” He yelled in anger. 

I brought my hand to the back of my neck as my mouth fell open. This was the same feeling that I had last summer when The Mind Flayer was near. 

And as the Demogorgen was only a few feet away from me; it looked down upon me, it’s face ready to open and eat me whole. It’s face somehow started to sniff the top of my head intensely like it knew who I was. 

I breathed heavy, not even thinking straight anymore. 

I wanted to say something, but I was frozen in fear. 

Then, there was a loud and high pitched screech that made my skin crawl. The Demogorgen backed away from me, as if I was dangerous. More screams spilled out from the creature as it tried to claw its way back into where it came from. 

I just looked at it with wide eyes and uncertainty. 

“What the...” The leader’s voice snapped me back into reality. “how the hell did you do that?” 

I looked at him, unable to speak. 

“Soldiers, take him out,” he spoke. The soldiers immediately obeyed his order, unlocking the cage door and pulling me out with some force. “I want to interrogate you more. But first, you need to sleep.” 

“W-What?” I said, my voice was hoarse and raspy. 

Suddenly, something was injected into the side of my neck. I winced at first; but I let my muscles relax. At first everything was blurry, then a few seconds went by, I was completely unconscious and unable to fight back anymore.


End file.
